


Better than her?

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark Romance, F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith hungers for approval that Drusilla gladly gives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than her?

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5: taste  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- birth

 

 

Drusilla runs her fingers through the brown bangs of her slayer. She looks into these beautiful eyes, into the tortured soul that lies beneath. There are tears glimmering, almost not visible, but oh too obvious to the all-seeing eyes of the vampire.

“Poor baby,” she coos. “So full of pain. Do you want me to end it?”

Faith’s lip trembles as she nods. “I can’t stand it anymore … I hate her so much.”

“You mean the girl full of death, though her blood tastes like sunshine. So bright, though without a future.”

Faith’s eye twitches. “Stop talking about her.”

“Shhhh,” Drusilla hushes and runs a sharp nail over the other girl’s cheek, drawing a drop of blood from her. She leans forward, licks it away, leaves a small red trail.

“Tell me,” Faith says when Drusilla starts to swoon. “Tell me, do I taste better than her?”

Drusilla wants to chuckle at the desperation in the Slayer’s voice. So tough and strong, yet so vulnerable.

“Mmmmh … you taste so sweet, my love. So sweet … but it’s tinted by the bitterness of your hate.”

Faith’s tears spill over and she averts her eyes. “It’s always her …”

“No, no no no Sweetheart. It’s just you. And I’ll help you to get rid of the other one.”

And the first smile ever that appears on Faith’s lips is when Drusilla sinks her fangs into her, to make her finally stronger, more powerful, so she can finally be the only Chosen One.


End file.
